Learning to Love
by Ai.Anonymous
Summary: "I can't," I whispered. "I can't help loving you. You're a part of me, you always have been. Can't you see that?" I hesitated before speaking again, placing my hand over his chest to feel the beating of his heart. "Can't you feel that?" On Hiatus; see profile.
1. Chapter 1

-**ONE**-

It's cold.

Of course it would be really, fucking cold.

Pulling my jacket closer to my face as a bitter breeze passed by, I sighed. There was a time I may have appreciated the winter season, but today was not one of those times. My legs were aching for relief, as a twelve hour shift waiting tables would do to anyone, and I could feel my head begging for the soft pillow I knew awaited for me at my house. You would have thought this would have been a sign to turn around, go straight home, do not collect $200. But, life didn't come with warning signs, so those things would have to wait, as Ino's distinctive voice shrieked in my ear to remember some sort of party I just _had_ to attend. How I let myself be dragged into these things, I would never understand. It wasn't that I hated going to parties, they could be alright, it was just the fact that they only ever happened on days I had to work all night...which was most weekends thanks to upcoming tuition. In fact, the only reason I was showing up tonight was because I apparently needed to have fun. I scoffed at the thought.

"Sakura," her voice yelled through the cell over the noisy background I could only guess was the party, "Are you even listening to me?"

Without missing a beat, my eyes rolled,"Of course, Ino _Pig_. I'm almost there now". The outline of the building became clearer as I drew near. I could not stop the giddy feeling flowing through me as my thoughts shifted to how warm it would be in there.

"Whatever, _Forehead Girl_. Just get inside, everyone is waiting"!

She didn't have to tell me twice.

With the click indicating the call ending, I quickly shoved the cell phone into my pocket along with my hands. I swear I could some-what feel the blood rushing back into my fingers, but it was nothing compared to the overly pleasant heat that took over as I opened the door. There were bodies everywhere; people were standing, walking, even grinding to the loud music shaking the floorboards. If it were any other day all of this may have been overwhelming, but right now all I could do was smile. It felt nice to feel my face again.

"Hey _Pinky_! Over here!" I saw the wave of her hand before I saw her face through the small crowd Ino was standing behind. Of course, it was just like her to pick the most implausible place to maneuver through. Does she not care how long of a day I have had? What kind of friend wouldn't meet me at the door? Of course, that was just bitter me talking. So I chuckled in spite of wanting to sigh and turn back to brace the antarctic weather outside.

My feet trudged forward, shoulders bumping endlessly with strangers moving past, and my mouth opened with "excuse me" phrases that no one seemed to catch despite how loud my voice went. After five minutes, frustration started to overtake the part of my conscious that screamed patience was a virtue, I mean honestly, these people were just trying to test my temper. As I was about to give up and make my way around around the house just to get to the small table three feet in front of me, there came a loud voice.

"Can't you see there's a lady trying to get through!? Seriously, move out of the way you bastards!"

Nothing happened as first, the people carried on as if they were deaf to anything but their own voices.

"Don't make me say it again!"

Suddenly, there were mumbles of slight annoyance and grunts from said group as they shuffled their way over to make a small path. I didn't need to turn and look to know that the obnoxious voice beside me belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thanks Naruto," I smiled as we made our way to the table, Ino staring at me with her its-about-time look the whole way over. His grin outdid mine, "Of course, anything for you Sakura!"

Shrugging off my jacket, I took an empty seat. Ino wasted no time in ushering me into conversation."Honestly, I thought you were bailing again!"

"I said I would be here didn't I?" I did, I'm sure of it.

She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Yeah well, you know how you and excuses go hand in hand these days."

"Whatever. Sorry that some of us have to make a living somehow."

It got quiet. We stared at each other, watching Naruto squirm uncomfortably for a few seconds before Ino and I burst into laughter. With the two of us being friends since grade school (Naruto joining our circle during freshman year of college) we knew when to take things seriously and when things were said as jokes. Naruto, well, he was still getting used to figuring it all out.

"C'mon guys, I hate when you do that, what am I supposed to do if it was a real fight or something," Naruto muttered, rubbing his hand through his hair.

I shrugged.

Ino snickered.

"Speaking of fighting," his voice shouted in enthusiasm, "There's a new transfer student joining the team next semester!"

"Oh yeah, I heard some girls talking about him. Some big shot or something from Suna University right?" Ino asked. Not surprising because she loved to gossip.

Naruto tilted his head in disapproval "Apparently the guy has some bad reputation, knocked a kid out cold. I thought everyone was just exaggerating, but I met him the other day. His name is Sasuke. The bastard is a total prick! Do you know he called me an idiot! An idiot! Now, I'm stuck being the one to show him the ropes. Can you believe it?!"

"You are captain after all, it's only obvious you would be the one to show him around," Ino replied, "As for the idiot part, well..."

I laughed.

"Not you too, Sakura!" His face turned into a pout and I mumbled something about being sorry before it turned into a grin once more. "Anyway, he's right over there. I wanted to introduce you guys before the semester started, you know!"

He pointed our curious gazes to the corner of the room where a guy leaned up against the wall, like it was no one's business. His arms crossed over his chest as if being there was a nuisance. Dark orbs glaring back in our direction.

My breath caught in my throat, it couldn't be.

Judging from the shocked look on Ino's face though, it was.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

-**TWO**-

I kept thinking maybe this was some sort of cruel joke. That maybe, if I pinched myself hard enough I might wake up; keep blinking and it would all disappear.

My thoughts couldn't have been more wrong. No matter how many double takes the two of us took, he was still there.

Sasuke.

The boy from across the street.

My best friend.

The one I would have risked everything for .

The asshole who left, without a word.

I could still remember the day, almost a year after the incident, when I received his text after sending so many of my own. The demanding words stating how I should stop and keep myself out of his life, for I was just a stupid, annoying girl sticking my lovesick nose where it didn't belong.

I swear I didn't read it a billion times and sob into my pillow.

Okay, I did.

I know I shouldn't have. Though, I suppose if wouldn't have hurt so much then, if he wasn't my only friend.

Guess old flames die hard.

"Hey teme, over here!" Naruto yelled, frantically waving his arms to Sasuke. I watched as his eyes narrowed in response to his name being called before peeling himself off the wall, hesitantly making his way over. He stopped about arms length away.

"Dobe" he murmured. His voice barely a whisper, but just enough to send it echoing through my mind.

Naruto cried out, "What was that!?"

"I believe he just called you an idiot," Ino regained her composure long before I could, "Sasuke. Long time no see. It's been what, about seven years now?"

Really. That long?

"Aa."

"Huh," Naruto voiced his confusion, "You guys know each other?" Ino grinned, "Yeah. He used to be _Forehead's_ neighbor. What a small world!"

I nodded. I just couldn't find any words to say. Hell, I could barely make eye contact.

"Whoa really!? Then why didn't you guys warn me!" Naruto frowned.

Ino shook her head, "Like we were supposed to know who you were talking about!"

"Honestly Naruto," I found my voice again, "it could have been anyone."

"But..but!"

Sasuke's scorn tore through the bickering, "Is this all?"

The silence that followed was full of nothing but party background noise. Ino inched closer to my ear, whispering "Was he always so bitter?" I shrugged.

"See what I mean," Naruto said finally, filling the awkwardness, "a complete teme!" He glared at Sasuke, who without even blinking, glared back. "I guess. If you don't want to stick aroun.."

"I don't." The coldness of Sasuke's words startled me. Though from the looks of it, it startled Ino and Naruto as well.

Naruto threw his hands up, "Tch. Bastard." Turning to Ino and me, giving us a sympathetic grin Naruto said, "Alright well, I have to show Sasuke the dorms and all that other junk. Call me when you guys get to campus, yeah?"

"Of course Naruto" I smiled. He grinned back. "What else would we do?" Ino replied.

We almost didn't notice Sasuke as he started for the front door.

"Guess we will see you around Sasuke!" Ino shouted. Naruto grinned at us once more before taking long strides to catch up to him, yelling at him to wait up.

I watched Sasuke slow his pace and turn his head slowly before replying, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

**Note**: It's been so long since I have written—I even forgot my old account -_-

I know this chapter is really short, I just wanted to get past all of the introduction stuff. It's always the hardest to write for me, bleh! I promise the next couple chapters will be much longer!

With that being said, still feel free to review and let me know what you think.

-A.A


End file.
